


山风坠落3

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	山风坠落3

这些日子的罗云熙过得像惊弓之鸟，工作以外的时间他不愿意在家里打发，即便是回家也独自待在卧室，然而还是被陈飞宇堵到过几次。

陈飞宇这个人面上看着冷淡，对着他上下其手倒是一脸淡定，罗云熙几乎要被对方的无耻震惊了，他不敢告诉丈夫继子的所作所为，甚至丈夫还主动同他说，觉得他对小磊比较亲近，但对飞宇过于冷淡了。

罗云熙觉得委屈，搂着丈夫的脖子红了眼:“我是同您结婚啊，我也和他们并不相熟，只是小磊对我和善一些，我……”

吴先生一听便懂，也觉得错不在他，立刻安抚道:“熙熙，我不是指责你，也是，飞宇这孩子平时就比较孤僻。没关系，处不来也不要勉强。”

罗云熙咬着嘴唇，纠结再三，还是什么都没有说。

第二日吴先生要去一趟G城，罗云熙替他收拾了行礼，早上两人一起下楼，见吴磊坐在一个旅行箱上，见他们下来站起身:“爸，就等你了。”

吴先生有些讶异:“你昨天不是说学校有事，不跟我去G城？”

吴磊抓了抓头:“本来要去找导员拿着档案，但是临时改了时间，我想G城的项目还没去看过，想跟着爸去看看，长长见识。”

吴先生点点头，两人拎了箱子往外走，罗云熙送两人出门，和丈夫在门口拥抱告别，看着车开出去，他才回到屋里，准备拿了东西去练习室，见陈飞宇正从餐厅走出来，手里端着一杯牛奶在喝，看见他，将牛奶随手往旁边一放，朝他走过来。

罗云熙这才意识到，吴先生和吴磊走了，这个家只剩他和陈飞宇两个人。

他在被陈飞宇骚扰几次后，几乎已经彻底撕破脸，当下也不在意尴不尴尬，拿了玄关的钥匙便要出门。

然而刚拉开门，一只手就按在门上挡住了他的去路，身后的气息又重新笼罩上来。

罗云熙转身一把用力的推开陈飞宇，迅速的打开门便要走，却被拉了回来一把摔在门上，陈飞宇弯着身子逼近他:“小妈，为什么最近一直躲我。”

罗云熙气的发抖，心里又很是惊惶，说话声音都在颤抖:“你……你既然叫我后妈，就应该知道什么该做什么不该做。”他说着又去推陈飞宇，却被按住肩膀抵在门上。

陈飞宇看着面前的人，他一早便被这父亲带回来的春色迷惑，早已不在乎什么禁忌伦常，他压住罗云熙的挣扎，凑上去贴住对方修长的颈亲昵的狎爱，鼻尖带着沉重的吐息蹭过青色的经络，引起面前的人阵阵战栗，像是被猛禽咬住脖子的小动物:“我只知道我第一次见你……”他一边说着，一边吻了吻罗云熙的脖子:“就想要你。”

他说完松开罗云熙的肩膀，往后退开两步，看着对方因为羞愤而涨的通红的脸颊，忍不住伸手去摸，却被罗云熙一巴掌打开，罗云熙狠狠的瞪了他一眼，开门离去。

然而总还是要回来的，傍晚罗云熙到家时，家政刚做好饭准备离开，陈飞宇坐在餐桌前，罗云熙看都没看他，只对家政说自己在外面吃过了，就先回了房间。

他锁了门，躺在床上，没多久就听见脚步声渐近，停在门口，接着是敲门声，陈飞宇声音在外面响起:“小妈，出来吃饭。”

罗云熙不想理他，外面便不停的敲，罗云熙又气又怕，从床上跳起来，光脚走到门口:“我吃过了。”

陈飞宇在外面道:“小妈，你开一下门。”

罗云熙被他的堂而皇之无耻到了，用力的踢了一下门:“别敲了，我不会开的，快滚！”

外面终于安静了，罗云熙回到床上，拉起被子蒙着头，脑中一片混乱。

他同吴先生刚结婚，便被对方的儿子缠上，然而两个人还要在一个屋檐下生活很多年，他要怎么才能躲开这无休止的骚扰？

罗云熙一边感到心烦意乱，一边迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，然而睡了没多久，他就感觉到不对，挣扎着醒来，却见一个人影压在他身上，压的他不能动弹，罗云熙一声惊呼，觉得家里遭贼进了歹人，挣扎着要一拳挥上去，却被一把捏住了拳头，床边的台灯被人拧开，面前的人握着他的手腕将他的手按在床上:“小妈，是我。”

罗云熙惊呆了，然而下一刻是满心的恐惧，他知道这个继子对自己的心思，陈飞宇也从来不掩饰，不压抑，而现下吴先生和吴磊都不在，这空荡荡的大宅里就他们两个人，天知道他会做出什么来。

念及此，罗云熙越发惊惧交加，在他身下拼命的挣扎:“你……你怎么进来的？这是我和你爸的卧室，你怎么敢！”

陈飞宇见他惊怕的模样竟然笑了，他似乎很享受猎物被咬断喉咙前垂死挣扎的模样，一派闲适的回道:“这是我家，怎么会有我进不来的地方。”他说着，意有所指的用下身贴着罗云熙的腿间狠狠的撞了两下:“小妈，你说是不是？”

罗云熙羞愤的几乎要哭出来:“这是你父亲的床！”

陈飞宇低下头，用力的咬了一下他的唇:“小妈要是不想在这里，别的地方也行。”

罗云熙愣住了，接着眼泪从眼角溢出来，哭的很是绝望，陈飞宇低头舔了舔他的眼泪，感觉猎物已经趋于认命，便放开了对方的手，捏着那尖尖的下巴，吻上柔软的唇。

他含着他父亲妻子的唇瓣，吸吮舔弄，舌尖温柔的描绘对方的柔软，一双手已经从睡衣下摆探进去，摸到了柔软的腰肢。

两只手就能卡住的腰，嬛嬛一袅楚宫腰大约就是这样，被大手一揉就软了下来，被吻住的人也溢出一声呻吟，陈飞宇起身抬手解身上的睡衣扣子，却不想身下的人却撑着身子爬起来，一把用力推在他肩上将他掀了下去，跳下床便要往外跑。

然而未跑出卧室，罗云熙就被抓住了手腕，用力的扔回了床上，他抬手用力扇了陈飞宇一巴掌，打的陈飞宇脸偏到一边，陈飞宇骑在他腰间，转过脸来一边看着他笑，一边捡起床边他下午换下的领带，将他的手绑了起来:“小妈下手可真狠。”陈飞宇说着，低头胡乱的啃咬亲吻他的侧脸:“不过只要你愿意，怎么打我都可以。”

他说着，一边又吻上罗云熙的唇，一边一点点解开他的睡衣，将滑腻白皙的躯体暴露出来，他沉迷的从光洁的下巴吻到修长的颈脖，咬着骨感的锁骨，手指捏住胸前的乳尖拨弄挑逗。

身下的人一直在哭，大约是感到无能为力的绝望，然而在他的抚慰下又敏感到不住颤抖。

陈飞宇舔舐吸吮着敏感的乳尖，手伸到罗云熙腿间，握住有些抬头的阴茎撸动，怀里的人又软又娇，周身没有一处不敏感，一碰就不住的颤抖，手掌覆上去就像被吸住了一般，挪不开半分。

陈飞宇沉迷于这具身体，恨不得吻遍对方的全身，两颗乳肉被他咬到肿起，柔软的腹部被亲吻舔舐，罗云熙敏感的蜷起身体想要躲避，却被青年压制着展开，像暴露出柔软的命门给凶兽的小动物，只能呜咽着在他身下啜泣。

而致命一击，源于陈飞宇扯掉宽松的睡裤了，抬眼看着罗云熙的脸，含住了他的阴茎。

一瞬间身下的人表情越发意乱情迷，像脱水的鱼一般摆动着腰，鼻腔里发出甜腻的呻吟。

陈飞宇含住那秀丽修长的阴茎吞吐，舌尖刮着不断溢出前液的顶端，他盯着罗云熙的表情，从羞辱委屈，到迷离恍惚，到春色满溢，他渐渐止了眼泪，随着陈飞宇的动作竟轻轻的摆动着腰，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，在被摸到湿润柔软的入口时哼出声。

陈飞宇一边含着口中的事物侍弄，一边去揉花径的入口，直到感觉对方的腰肢开始不住的颤抖，才吐出那挺立到快要迸发的欲望，舌尖沿着敏感的会阴向下来到被他揉的湿漉漉的入口，舔了舔溢出的蜜液，接着将舌头用力的顶了进去。

罗云熙被他舔到蜜穴的时候射了出来，他哭着呻吟出声，觉得在丈夫的床上对着继子张开腿的自己，再也没有脸活在这世上。

然而他很快就没有精力再想这些，陈飞宇咬着那敏感的花穴，舌头在里面恣意的进出，舔着敏感的内壁，搅的他神志不清，不知不觉间他收拢了膝盖，夹住了对方的头，难耐的磨蹭，陈飞宇则一直想要给他一个痛快，握住他再次勃起的阴茎撸动，舌尖模仿交合的姿势抽动，当欲望慢慢积累，罗云熙再次再他的抚慰下达到高潮。前面和后面都喷出一大片淫液。

陈飞宇将他潮吹的精液和花蜜全部都舔干净，爬到他面前低头吻他:“小妈妈的水都是甜的，自己尝尝。”说着不顾他的抗拒将嘴里的味道都渡给了他。

第一晚陈飞宇并没有进来，只是反复的逗弄他，亲吻他，舔遍他的全身，后来他被玩弄的几乎无力反抗，陈飞宇才解开他手腕上的束缚，要他为他疏解欲望，罗云熙被他包裹着双手，撸动着陈飞宇粗大的阴茎，手心被磨得发疼对方才射出来。

然而陈飞宇对着他的胸口亲亲咬咬，很快又硬了，第二次让他并拢双腿，磨着他柔嫩的腿间肌肤，射在他的腿间，把花穴戳的红肿敏感，最后淋满了白色的液体。

第三次陈飞宇捏着罗云熙的乳尖让他给自己乳交，阴茎戳弄着敏感的乳肉，蹭的两颗樱桃红肿发疼，才射在他的胸口。

陈飞宇摸着他的胸肉，将那些白色的液体涂抹均匀:·“小妈妈将来怀了弟弟会有奶吗？”他说着低头舔了一口被蹂躏的可怜兮兮的乳头，温热的气息落在上面:“如果有可不要厚此薄彼啊，小妈妈。”

Tbc


End file.
